


The Plot to Find Emrys

by excalibhr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Assassination Attempt(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), arthur pendragon is annoying, but what's new, i can't remember what happened with mordred when he came back, im so soft for these boys in love, it probably doesn't make much sense rip but enjoy anyway, its been so long since I've written anything i forgot how to tag, listen its 1am when im posting this and I just finished exams, no beta we die like gwaine didn't, no seriously i haven't proofread this at all, ooc arthur pendragon, so I'm just gonna tag canon divergence and hope for the best, sorry it was gonna be fluff but then i didn't know how to write it, the arthur we deserved, the biggest idiots in camelot being idiots again, the most underwhelming magic reveal fic you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excalibhr/pseuds/excalibhr
Summary: When Mordred returns to Camelot he tells Arthur about the ancient druid figure Emrys, who is supposed to be the protector of all magical beings. Arthur can’t help but wonder where he is and why he never helped any of the sorcerers getting executed under Uther’s reign, and so sets a trap to find out who Emrys really is.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 281





	The Plot to Find Emrys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciomerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/gifts), [OlisDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/gifts).



> okay warning i haven’t watched the show in yonks so pls don’t bash me for not remembering the canon material i literally have no idea what happened, also this sounded better in my head and i have no writing talent at all im so sorry besties there's random commas everywhere my writing style kinda weird and idk how to write dialogue properly i apologise in advance.

“So, let me get this straight,” Arthur interrupted, his impatient voice echoing in the large, empty throne room “Emrys is this all-powerful sorcerer who’s destined to protect the once and future king, who is actually me, from my inevitable doom at the hands of my sister. Not only that, but they’ve been living here in Camelot all this time even under my father’s reign and they’ve never been caught by anyone even when secretly saving me on a weekly basis from the hidden enemies of Camelot. Oh, and they’re supposed to be the protector of all magical beings. Did I miss anything?”

“I think that's just about everything.” Mordred nodded in agreement. He’d done his best to explain to his King the role of Emrys without clearly giving away that it was Arthur’s manservant that had been saving him all these years. Merlin probably wouldn’t be happy after keeping his secret all these years only for Mordred to reveal it by accident.

For the past couple of hours, the newest knight of Camelot had been educating the King about the druidic figure he was destined to unite the land of Albion with, and it's safe to say Arthur was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

He wasn’t stupid - of course he knew not _all_ magic was inherently evil. Although he may have followed his father blindly with a hatred of all sorcerers when he was younger, he had grown more experienced over the years and learnt a lot about the variety of people who lived in his kingdom, and the history of the relationship between magic and Camelot itself. Hours of late reading with Geoffrey in the library (of books that should’ve been burnt in the great purge, and had anybody else apart from Arthur or Gaius asked after their existence, they would come up empty) had taught him that magic could be used as a tool for good. Unfortunately, Arthur had to keep this discovery secret - over 30 years of magic being outlawed by his father meant renormalising its use into society could mean political and social unrest, and it was too early into his reign to do so. He also had another secret - one much more personal in nature but that’s for another day.

“I only have one issue…” he trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Yes, Sire?”

“If this Emrys is supposed to be the protector of all magical beings, why haven’t they saved all of them from my father’s wrath? Surely a protector of all magical beings wouldn’t just let people die if they knew the sorcerers were innocent?”

“Well,” Mordred started.

“And furthermore, why are they still staying hidden? Uther’s dead and I’ve never publicly declared a hatred for magic, but I’ve never executed anybody for it either, surely they must realise I’m not like him?

“Sire, have you considered that maybe you don't know who they are because they don’t want to be found? and maybe they weren’t in Camelot yet when your Father started executing sorcerers.”

“But if they _know_ they aren’t going to be executed why wouldn't they want to be found? I don’t understand it.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly in exasperation. Suddenly he sat up straighter “Hold on, are you implying you know who they are? Of course, you’re a druid you must know at least a little about who they are. Brilliant, we can use that to start a search. Are they male or female? How old are they? Do they live in the lower town? What-”

“With respect, I think it might be best to not let the people find out all the details about Emrys yet. Perhaps a… more subtle method of finding Emrys might be better, hmm?” Mordred encouraged.

__ __ __

In hindsight, starting rumours of an assassin out to kill Arthur in the middle of the night _might_ not have been as much of a good idea as the King of Camelot had hoped it would be at the time.

Mordred had tried not to laugh as Arthur had suggested earlier that week in the throne room that they could root out Emrys by finding someone to pretend to pose a threat to the King. Arthur believed Emrys would uncover the threat and then come to Arthur’s rescue yet again, therefore revealing his identity at last. Thank goodness Mordred was there to suggest the more practical, and safe approach of merely starting a rumour of said assassin.

Suffice to say, things had not gone to plan.

__ __ __

Arthur had gone to bed as usual that night, watching Merlin flit around his chambers from task to task, waiting for him to leave. Of course, he would never tell his friend that he enjoyed these rare evenings more than any others - the lack of expectations other than to enjoy the others' quiet company made Arthur feel more at home than Camelot ever had. Well, that's how Arthur saw it. Merlin probably had a different idea, serving the King probably wasn’t his idea of a fun evening but Arthur appreciated his presence (probably more than he should) and after a trip to a druid camp where they had berated him for not appreciating those around him enough, made sure Merlin knew that Arthur appreciated him. God knows, he hadn’t done enough of that over the years.

“Mordred?” Merlin looked up from where he was lighting candles across the room as the knight entered.

“Good evening, just letting you know I’ll be right outside if you need me, Arthur.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, _Mer_ lin.” Usually Merlin was generally rather oblivious when it came to castle gossip among servants, and Arthur preferred it that way, not that it was any of his business what Merlin spent his time thinking and talking about. His reluctance to include Merlin in the gossip definitely wasn’t because Arthur didn’t want Merlin to worry.

“There’s been a few rumours recently about an assassination attempt on Arthur tonight, I thought It’d be best if I stayed nearby just in case.” The Knight winked at Merlin.

 _'Thank you Mordred’_ Arthur thought to himself sarcastically.

“In that case I should probably stay too, just in case.” Merlin smiled.

The King Snorted. “Merlin, why on earth would you need to be here? It’s not like you can protect me and you’ll just get in the way.” Arthur hoped his underlying concerns for Merlin’s safety weren’t obvious.

“I could sharpen your sword for when they arrive?”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in fake annoyance. “Look, Merlin, you don’t need to worry about an assassin because there isn’t one.”

Merlin spluttered. “What do you mean there isn't one? How can you know? What are you even talking about?”

“Great well there’s no chance I’m going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night now after listening to your incessant nattering in this temperature. You better relight the fire before we all freeze to death."

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur doing the same - at least some things weren’t new. “Right, and maybe you can explain to me what this rumour of a assassin not being in your chambers in the middle of the night is all about?”

__ __ __

Half an hour later the King was sat at his writing desk, close to a roaring fire lighting the darkness. Said manservant had perched on the edge of the desk waiting for an explanation of events from earlier that evening.

“So… why did you make up rumours of an assassination?”

“I wanted to find Emrys.”

Merlin nodded slowly and confusedly in response, wondering where this conversation was heading.

“And… you _wanted_ Emrys to assassinate you?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “No, _idiot_ , I was hoping Emrys would show up to do whatever magic he does in order to ‘save me’ and then I would know their identity.”

“Right… and what would you do once you knew?” Merlin held his breath.

“Well obviously I’d have to say thank you, give some kind of compensation, probably gold, then offer them position as a knight. I’m still shocked I didn't figure out I had someone looking out for me for this long. I want to know how much they’ve done for me, how many of my so-called achievements actually are my achievements.”

“You wouldn’t execute them?”

Arthur snorted “Gods, I think Gwen would have _my head_ if I did that.”

__ __ __

It was getting harder and harder for Merlin to keep his feelings for Arthur hidden. Ever since visiting the druid camp Arthur had seemed to be not only much more open to magic, but more open with Merlin. After years in Arthur’s service, seeing the person he was growing into look for approval from Merlin made his heart flutter.

“I mean, I knew something wasn't right ever since the dragon. I still have no recollection of defeating it, but the only people there were me and…” He looked up at Merlin, dazed, “and you…” he trailed off, shoulders dropping as he exhaled. “You…”

Merlin’s mouth opened but he struggled to string a cohesive sentence together “Arthur, I- It’s not… I was going to- I, But there wasn’t- Arthur.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Arthur whispered. “It’s you.”

The silence lasted for what felt like years.

“Well thank God. I was going to have to abdicate if it was George.”

“What?” Merlin gasped in disbelief.

“Well I knew it had to be _someone_ close to me. The Knights and councillors protect the Kingdom before the King and there aren’t that many other people close to me that it could have been in the first place. I mean, you were definitely the least likely of everyone I considered on the list, with your outrageous clumsiness.” Arthur grinned.

“Oi, I’m not that clumsy.”

“Yeah and I’m not the King of Camelot protecting a sorcerer.”

Merlin bit his lip, neither of them knowing where the conversation should lead next.

“Are you seriously alright with this? I mean I just thought you’d be more… I don't know, angry?”

“I think I’ve known for a long time someone close to me had magic, and to be honest I’m glad it’s you - at least I know I can trust you not to assassinate me.”

Merlin’s lip began to wobble and Arthur carried on, pretending he didn’t notice it in a ploy to calm the darker haired man down.

“I knew I was going to have to legalise magic eventually, I just didn’t realise how soon it would have to be. I can’t exactly have you going around carrying on breaking tree branches left, right and center on every hunting trip with the knights where we encounter bandits, only to have someone come to me and tell me to arrest you for sorcery. You’ll have to help me out of course with the details, I’ve done a fair amount of research into the subject but it would still be helpful to have your opinion, you know, with you having actual experience with sorcery. Camelot used to have a Court Sorcerer you know, perhaps we could bring that position back, hmm?

Merlin reached his arms around Arthur’s waist, burying his head in his shoulder.

“I lied to you for so long, do you not even care about that?” Merlin sniffled into Arthur’s shirt.

“As your King, of course I have a duty to care about all of my subjects.” He buried his nose into Merlin’s ebony hair, pausing. “But I especially care about you.” He held his breath in anticipation for Merlin’s response, chest not moving in fear of what the person he cared about most would reply to that confession with.

Merlin looked up at him, expression half confused, half hopeful at what he meant by that. His eyes darted around Arthur’s face to check he wasn’t lying. “Do you really mean that?”

“I really do, Merlin.”

And when their lips met, Merlin knew everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> u can blame oil and simba for this bcs i just reread their fics and felt like i wanted to write something again idk its nowhere near as good as ur writing besties bcs i don't know how to write words but ilysm and wanted to give u smthn back for getting me back into merthur, even if this plot is garbage and doesn't make any sense mwah <3 its their fault im becoming an arthur stan and i wanted to write the arthur i imagine in my head who wouldn't turn merlin away if he found out about his magic earlier, and wouldn't be all to surprised either, because im a sucker for caring!arthur magic reveal fics. also yes i know its very unrealistic but i tagged canon divergence so there u go. anyways, have a nice day everyone ily all x
> 
> also if u wanna argue about arthur come find me on twitter @excalibhr :)


End file.
